


Big Gay Al

by Willy_Wanker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canonical Character Death, Content approved by SCAR, Creampie, First Time Topping, Fisting, Improvised Sex Toys, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Art, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Puberty, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: After their mother's death, the Elric boys turn to each other for love and affection.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sin Corps





	Big Gay Al

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/gifts).



> Surprise! My buddy Drake and I decided to make our good friend Sirius a Christmas gift I hope nobody spilled the beans.
> 
> Check them out they are a lovely artist, https://mobile.twitter.com/dorkboydrake

The wind blew across the rolling green hills of Resembool on what was an otherwise calm and sunny day. The carefree sheep grazed lazily on the grassy knolls.

Alphonse gazed solemnly out the window while he studied alchemy. The house was eerily quiet but the deafening silence was soon broken by the front door being slammed open.

"Al! I'm back from shopping," Edward yelled, struggling to carry multiple large bags of groceries.

Alphonse dashed from the study, practically jumping down the stairs to aid his elder brother. 

It was hard for them, the house seemed so big with their mother gone and, like their mending hearts, it felt just as empty.

It has been three long years since Trisha Elric's tragic passing. They both missed their mother's love and affection dearly, but as the years went by, their bond deepened and they began to satisfy each other's yearning for physical tenderness and warmth. After their mother's untimely death, Ed was so desperate to be held, to be cuddled, to be loved. At first, it started out innocently enough. 

It was a particularly harsh winter after her death and times were tough. As much as they wanted to keep things normal and try to pretend like it didn't happen. They decided to share the same bed and sold their spare months later after growing accustomed to sleeping together.

Then one day, Ed wanted to feel his mother's tender lips once again. With budding puberty in play, things escalated from there.

The two young boys finished putting away their food for the week. Alphonse waved his hand in front of his face, "You stink, you need a bath," he commented rather bluntly.

"Hey! You don't exactly smell like a rose either," Ed shot back, a vein popping on his temple.

"Come on," Al reprimanded, he grabbed at his brother shirt, practically pulling it over his head, "I'm gonna do laundry later." 

Alphonse did his best to keep themselves to a basic hygiene standard, but at the end of the day, boys will be boys. Somedays, Ed just didn't feel like bathing.

Ed gently fought against his brother, his arms still stuck in the sleeves, he pushed Al up against the wall with a playful thud. Ed ground and rutted onto his brother, his hard nipples rubbed against Al's shirt.

It didn't take much to arouse the two boys in their bloom of puberty. 

Ed looked into his brother's eyes. Alphonse knew that look of longing, "Ok, fine. Bedroom first, then bath?" 

Edward looked away bashfully and pouted, "Maybe," he said, pulling away and stripping as he ran down the hallway.

Alphonse sighed as a sweat droplet fell down the side of his head, "Insatiable," he murmured, darting after his big brother, also discarding his clothes in the hallway to be washed later. 

Edward laid on the bed on his side, his long flowing blond locks laid messily on the pillow. Edward may have had more feminine features like his hair and thinner body compared to his brother, but to Ed, Al was the closest person he had left to his mother. Edward padded the bed in front of him, signalling Al to join him.

Al stroked his hardening eight inches to life, the well-endowed boy was blessed with Hohenheim genes. He had a light dusting of blond pubes, Edward, on the other hand, fondled his hairless erection that strained to reach 4 inches, being a bit more of a late bloomer. 

Al laid down, facing his brother and embraced him, their small hands drifting up and down each other's bodies. Al leaned in closer, inhaling Ed's funk. It wasn't a musky scent but having not showered for over a week, Ed had certainly developed an odour. It was sweaty and earthy, mixed with something more primal. Probably had something to do with tending to sheep for some extra cash. Al was so enthralled in Ed's intoxicating smell, he had to snap back to his senses. 

"Al, AL!" Edward called out in an increasing volume.

Alphonse shook his head slightly, "Yeah?"

"I wanna top this time," he admitted with a heavy blush.

Al smirked, "but you're the little brother," he pointed out knowing he would get a rise out of Ed for the comment.

Ed pouted and grimaced. He pinched and pulled at Al's cheek harshly, "Hey!"

"Tell you what, if you can make me cum from just my butt, I won't hold back," he offered, giving Ed a peak on the nose.

Ed beamed at the proposition, he knew Al would always restrain himself out of fear and concern for him which left him too quite unsatisfied some days.

Ed's four incher throbbed, "Deal!"

Alphonse assumed the position by laying on his back. He scooched his perky bubble butt to the edge of the bed and lifted his feet up high by grabbing and pulling his knees to his chest. Al gave Ed all the access he could to his quivering hole. 

"Oh! I made a little something early today, check the nightstand," Al whined.

Ed huffed, he was eager to top for his first time, "Fine," he yelled, opening the drawer with a bit more force than intended causing a metal butt plug to fly to the front. Ed's lips curled, "Al what's this?" As mischievous stars appeared in his eyes as he picked up the toy.

"I transmuted it this morning for you, maybe you could loosen me up with it?" He suggested, only a little worried by Ed's inexperience.

Ed put the smooth silver toy in his mouth and pulled it out with a pop reminiscence of Ishvalan whore, he then fell to his knees eyeing up his brother's virgin hole. He tentatively gave it a lick, using his spit as lube he pierced his little brother's innocent exit.

Al squirmed uncomfortably as the toy was wiggled around inside him. He groaned as the toy came to rest inside him, his hole acclimated to the butt plug. Alphonse bit his lip as he moaned, "I think I'm ready." He gripped his tender cheeks, pulling them further apart, inviting his brother to take him.

Ed lined up his exposed gland and pressed forward but to no avail. He looked down and spat into his hand giving himself a couple of strokes before making a second attempt with more zeal.

The bed creaked as Ed leaned into Al's soft butt, slowly making it inside. He braced his hands on Al's milky thighs as he took his time pulling out and thrusting back in. Ed began to find his rhythm, bucking his hips, getting lost in the pleasure. Ed's supple skin was laced with sweat as his thrusts became more wild, his breathing grew ragged. All the while Al laid there, amused by Ed's increasingly dishevelled state.

Ed felt a pressure build in his balls and like a dam in one last thrust, he squirted his fresh boy semen into his young brother.

Ed collapsed with weak knees, huffing and puffing, while Alphonse maintained his position. 

Al craned his neck to look over his softening dick, "That all you got?" He questioned, quirking a brow unsatisfied.

Ed got to his knees and wiped away the damp hair stuck to his forehead, he supported himself with one elbow on the edge of the bed. "No, how about this?" He said as he inserted four fingers into his brother's cream pie’d hole.

Al purred needily from the bigger intrusion. Ed's semen made for adequate lube for Ed's thumb as he slowly inserted his hand as a final gambit to fill his end of the bargain. Soon the Elder brother's small hand found a sizable lump on Al's interior. He started to rub and palpate the gland as he listened to a chorus of sinful moans leaving his younger brother's lips. Alphonse’s toes curled in forbidden pleasure as his hands desperately gripped the red sheets tightly. The well endowed boy's erection swelled with a newfound vigor, he writhed in biological ecstasy as his cum was slowly milked out of him with some well timed squeezes. 

Al hollered, "Ok, Ok you win." As Ed relinquished his grip Al's whole body went limp from the sheer intensity.

Al rested for a moment as his leaking member throbbed. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his erection stood prominently. While Edward got to his feet donning a cheeky victorious smile, "No holding back right BIG bro?" He cooed, turning around. 

Ed spread his pale cheeks and impaled himself on Alphonse's Thick, eight inch, drooling cock.

Al grabbed his brother from behind the knees lifting him up in a full nelson position, he thrust deep inside him. Edward immediately saw stars from having his prostate slammed. Al nuzzled the nape of Ed's neck lapping up a bead of sweat while taking a long drawn out stiff of his scent. 

Alphonse relentlessly bucked his hips with such ferocity, his big heavy balls slapped against Ed's. Al's cock completely filled Ed up to the point where on the apex of each thrust Ed's flat tummy bulged out

Ed squirted his seed again and again from Al's unforgiving pounding, musky sweat poured from their skin. Alphonse groaned as he came deep inside Ed but he didn't waver. As per their deal Al just kept on thrusting vigorously as his semen oozed from Edward's wrecked hole down his girthy shaft. Al grew out of breath, he inhaled more and more of Ed's fragrant odor as Ed's little cock twitched violently as dry orgasms rolled through his body. 

Exhausted, Al fell backwards with Ed still inside him. The younger decided to forego the bath and just revel in the scent of sin. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed a Merry Christmas. Don't forget to check out Scars other works^^


End file.
